Performance of a electricity supply unit that includes an electricity storage module that is capable of storing and releasing electrical energy is dependent on how much heat generated by the work of a plurality of electric storage units that constitute the electricity storage module is controlled, in other words, how efficiently a plurality of electric storage units can be cooled. Normally, a plurality of electric storage units are cooled by supplying in a parallel direction or a perpendicular direction a cooling medium to the plurality of electrically connected electric storage units and, in order to efficiently cool the plurality of electric storage units, it is necessary to efficiently distribute a cooling medium to a plurality of electric storage units at a uniform flow rate. In addition, it is necessary to improve cooling performance of the electric storage units that lie downstream of the cooling medium. For this reason, it has conventionally been devised to cause turbulence in a cooling medium that flows on the surface of electric storage units and, using this turbulence effect, to improve heat transfer performance between the cooling medium and the electric storage unit surfaces or to increase a heat transfer area from the electric storage units to the cooling medium. The conventional cooling techniques described above are disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2.